The present invention relates to a curtain rod. More particularly this invention concerns a rod assembly for carrying a shower curtain or the like.
It is known to support a shower curtain on a stationary rod which is formed of a plurality of sections of like cross-sectional shape or profile. These sections are joined longitudinally by coupling elements normally secured in place by screws, and the ends of the rail thus formed are secured via other mounting elements to the wall. It is also frequently necessary to provide a strut that holds the rod relative to the ceiling. Such a strut is necessary when the shower rod is not straight, but is of L-shape so as to extend between two walls lying at a right angle to each other or even of C-shape wherein both ends of the rod are connected to the same wall.
Such assemblies are frequently rather unattractive in that the joints between the adjacent rail sections are plainly visible. Furthermore, the screws and the like which hold the assembly together are often exposed and, due to the wet environment which the assembly is used in, rust and present an unattractice appearance. Assembly of these arrangements is also relatively difficult, requiring some tools and mechanical skill. What is more it is frequently quite difficult to take such an arrangement apart once it has been assembled, as the screws and the like which hold the various elements together often freeze in place.